1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-fluttering transmission apparatus for a CD-RW drive head having a connection base that provides an elastic pressing force between a CD-RW drive head slide base and a transmission bar to inhibit fluttering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A CD-ROM drive is prevalent in audio and video equipment for reading diagrams, documents, audio, video, and images in media such as CD-ROM, DVD, CD-R, CD-RW, etc.
Reading speed is a top priority for a CD-ROM drive, but the precision of reading and writing is another matter of priority. For increasing searching speed by a CD-RW drive head of a CD, the approach of most prior arts devices is to design a slide base matched to a transmission bar so as to be driven by a motor and the transmission bar. The transmission bar is rotated for driving the slide base for fast moving of the CD-RW drive head back and forth, thus executing searching on the CD surface. A problem of such traditional transmission design is that a fluttering phenomenon often occurs because of the transmission bar rotating in two totally different directions. The fluttering causes CD-RW head vibration and searching misses, affecting stability and precision.
Another known design is that of a driving gear touched on a side of a transmission bar, and slide base of a CD-RW drive head being driven back and forth based on the transmission bar""s rotation. The structure of this side touching causes reading and writing mistakes because of insufficient matching.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an anti-fluttering transmission apparatus for a CD-RW drive head having a connection base that provides an elastic pressing force set between a CD-RW drive head slide base and a transmission bar. An arc-raised tooth provided on the connection base can be fixed and matched on the transmission bar by elastic pressing for avoiding fluttering. The present invention promotes precision in the transmission of the CD-RW drive head.
According to the present invention, an anti-fluttering transmission apparatus is set inside a CD ROM drive for driving a CD-RW drive head. There is a connection base installed between a transmission bar and a slide base, The connection base includes a fixing end for fixing the connection base on the slide base. From the fixing end extends a connection arm to an L-shaped base at one end. A y-axis surface of the L-shaped base is formed with an arc-raised tooth. An x-axis surface of the L-shaped base stops on an upper part of the transmission bar when assembled. The arc-raised tooth matches with threads on the transmission bar. Further, there is at least one spring set between the fixing end, beneath the connection arm, and the L-shaped base. Via tension force of the spring, the arc-raised tooth can be fixed and matched on the transmission bar by elastic pressing to inhibit fluttering.